The Soul Reaver of Twilight
by loyalwolf21
Summary: (Soul Reaver & Twilight Crossover) Bella's cousin Kyler has come to forks, with the threat of the New born's Bella worries that he isn't any safer here than with his dead beat dad, but Kyler's not the same as he once was and he may be the edge the Cullen's have been looking for. not to mention a certain wolf didn't have any plans on letting Kyler get away. M/M pairing's
1. Chapter 1

-Twilights Prologue-

The preparations were underway. Bella Swan watched warily as Alice Cullen seemed to fly around the house decorating for the big Halloween party the Cullen's had decided to throw for the whole Forks high student body.

Bella was trying as hard as she could to make herself as invisible as possible in hopes that the short vampire would not notice her, Bella had no desire to be taken on yet another shopping trip to find the "perfect" outfit thank you very much.

Amused chuckling had Bella scowling at her boyfriend Edward, even without being able to read her mind he could tell exactly what she was trying to do. No doubt having been dragged on numerous shopping trips in his long undead life. She was about to tell him to be quiet when Alice immediately stiffened causing Jasper to seemingly appear out of nowhere and stand behind his wife in support.

-Alice's Vision-

_A boy, about 5'9 with short black hair and violet eyes, a slim figure to his build was looking down at a letter, a smile tugging his lips as he read. The smile disappeared however when a sluggish voice spoke._

"_Who's that from boy? You stealing my mail again? Huh!" the boy shook his head seemingly use to this treatment before neatly folding the letter back up and tucking it in his drawer._

"_No, it's from Bella, my cousin? Your niece?." Not bothering to see if the information stuck the boy moved to his bed and grabbed the clothing that littered the bed and started to fold it and placed it in the duffle bag that was laying open on his pillow. A few shirts were put into the bag before he continued._

"_Not that it matters much to you, seeing as I'm emancipated now, but I'm going to go visit her now that I have the money and freedom to do so." Fury flashed through the overly large man before he lunged himself at the boy who seemed to expect this kind of result and simply moved to the side, he was shocked however when the man swung with the hand his beer bottle was in smashing the bottle down the boys right side of his face. Blood ran free from the gash that now ran from the boy's right temple to his mid cheek, even through blinding pain though the boy landed a devastating hit to the grown man's temple dropping him to the floor instantly knocking him unconscious._

_The boy seeing how the man was not getting up made his way to the bathroom; there he did his best through the pain to clean up his wound. He noticed that he had a few minor cuts other than the major gash outlining it slightly but that was expected he supposed. The boy satisfied that the bleeding had slowed down wrapped the wound with gauze hoping it would be enough till he got to forks and saw an actual doctor, he didn't want to go to one around his home town. Everyone knew his "Dad" and knew that the wound would have come from him, no it was far easier to just leave as fast as possible and never have to worry about this damn place again._

_-Vision changed-_

_The boy was driving on his motor cycle having almost made it to forks, the boy quickly tuned his head to the left as if seeing something coming at him his face held shock before everything went dark_

_-Vision ends-_

Alice sagged against her husband who gently brought his arms around her sending calming waves to sooth his distressed wife. Alice appreciated what Jasper was doing but she had to tell them what she saw.

"Bella, do you have a cousin? A boy cousin? Kind of small build, black hair, violet eyes?"

She knew the answer but she didn't see the name on the letter Bella had written him so she couldn't say who the boy was. Bella's eyes widen in shock and then turned to panic.

"Kyler? Is something wrong with him?" Edward came forward having seen Alice's vision he took over for Alice,

"He was attacked. by the looks of it, by his father, he was badly hurt. Instead of going to a doctor he headed straight here hoping to get checked at the hospital here no doubt"

Bella tuned to her boyfriend.

"You're saying this like its past tense; he was "headed here"? What does that mean?" Edward winced before Alice answered very quietly.

"He….fizzled out, like what happens when someone….dies I'm so sorry Bella" she was cut off as Bella opened her phone and speed dialed Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Dad!" taken aback but his daughter's desperate voice Charlie quickly asks what was wrong.

"Kyler, I'm not sure what happened dad, he called me panicking then the line went dead, I can't call him back! Dad please you have to call the police down there and have someone check in on him! Please!" The Cullen's were a little in awe at Bella's apparent ability to lie like that on the spot but said nothing. Checking on Kyler would be beneficial the problem was that Alice didn't know how far that vision was in the future, they might be too late.

Bella saged aginst Edward trying to get her emotions in check.

"Uncle Ryan, my mom's little brother. He lost his wife when Kyler was three ever since he changed; he's blamed Kyler for her death and started drinking all the time. Mom wanted to take Kyler in but Uncle Ryan is connected to some powerful shifty people, she could never get the case to go to court. I cant belive.."

Edward wrapped his arms fully around Bella as she cried soothing her with supporting words.

It was later that day when Charlie had told Bella that her uncle was found unconscious in the house, and that there was a lot of blood everywhere. He also said that Kyler and his bike were nowhere to be found. With a heavy heart he told Bella that from what the examiner said, all the blood was from Kyler if he had tried to ride his motorcycle in that state…it was possible that he had crashed somewhere, he told Bella that they were looking but not to get her hopes up.

Bella had spent the rest of that night feeling numb, her baby cousin was dead. When Edward came through her window as usually he said nothing, just calmly layed in bed with her and held her as she cried.

-Razeils prologe-

Raziel had been in purgatory wondering aimlessly. No longer did the spectral realm house the Elder god as Raziel had seen to his demise and with it his reign over souls that were originally not his to rule over in the first place.

Raziel had learned that the elder god was acting of his own accord. The death god the true harbinger of souls had not been pleased when he had finally broken through the spectral realms defenses. Apparently he had been trying to widdle down the realms defense for a very long time. However as he was the death god, there was not enough time or power really to achieve it sooner.

The death god was surprised when he finally broke through, even more surprised when he fond Raziel and only Raziel. The only reason the god did not simply destroy him was because he could tell that Raziel did not have the power to achieve what the elder god had done, he had also sensed the similarities between Raziel and himself.

Raziel explained that the elder god had made him its personal "soul reaver" as a way to kill the vampires and take their souls. The god had followed the tale, after all he was very aware of what transposed between the vampires and the "soul reaver" he had simply not known _what _the soul reaver was. That and he was simply too busy with his duty's and trying to gain entry to the spectral realm that he really did not care to investigate nor did he care if the vampires killed themselves.

When the death god had asked the where about of the elder god, Raziel had told him that he had saw to its demise. He explained that the elder god became cocky, sending Raziel back and forth through time, separating Raziel's soul as much as he did. all that had taken a great deal of power that even a god would feel the strain.

So when Raziel had once again arrived in the spectral plane after his thousands of years in the reaver, he was full of power from such long build up, he had taken full advantage of the weakened state of the elder god and unleashed all of that power into one attack destroying the elder god once and for all.

Hearing all of this the death god was highly impressed, not that he showed it. He decided to reward Raziel as he had helped the death god however unintentional it was. He told Raziel of a way to escape from the spectral plane without destroying himself ( Raziel had explained that sense the one who gave him his powers destroyed he did not think his form would last in the martial realm) Which the death god knew to be true. So he explained that there was a way to merge his soul with that of a living human making him in a sense live again, he would be a part of the human but would not take the human over. When Raziel asked why, death explained that he had been in the spectral realm for too long, his soul was fragile as it was. even if he could take full control of the body he and the human would almost instantly die due to the amount of spectral energy his form had. Merging was the only safe way for him to live alongside the living once more and escape this existence.

Raziel voiced his concerns of his powers being useless and if vampires and werewolves still existed after so long. Death explained that he would still possess his powers, the wraith blade, his telekinesis, his skill in general would still be available for him or rather his "host" and would be up to the host to protect them both with those skills from vampires, werewolves or anything else that chose to cause them harm.

Raziel nodded understanding before thanking the death god for his mercy for sparing him and the information. The death god simply took him in with his eyes before nodding; before he departed he gave Raziel a last bit of advice and information.

"Whoever you choose to bond with would become a hybrid of sorts; your host would be part vampire, soul reaver, and human. though they would only smell human to other vampires and werewolves, your host will have the strength and agility you possess, weither or not that is better than the average vampire now a days I cannot say. your host will not need souls to sustain themselves nor will they need blood, however if your host were to eat a soul they would gain a major boost in power and strength as well as your healing regeneration would instantly heal, say a large cut on your body. Blood will have the same effect should your host choose to drink it but it would be less than the boost you would get from eating a soul as well and last less. You're host will also be immortal, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that all it means is your host wont age past the day you merge souls with them, they can still die just not from old age." With that last bit of information death had disappeared leaving Raziel to his thoughts and his wandering.

He wasn't sure how long he had spent just walking; eventually he had decided that he would do as the death god said. It was time for him to return to the material realm. A part of him was guilty of the things he had done in his blind revenge there were many innocent vampires who had done him no wrong that he had slaughtered, maybe this time he could make up for his mistakes.

he didn't know what had become of Kain either, maybe he would find that out as well. Yes there was much to do, much to learn and it all started right now, Raziel looked down at the spectral portal that led to the material realm that the Death god had graciously left open for him. He could have opened one himself but that would have left him with even less time to find a host to merge with.

"Well, here goes everything." Raziel stepped through the portal overwhelming light engulfed him as it always did when he returned to the material realm. As so as it came it went however, Raziel looked around blindly he could only feel one soul in his immediate area and it was closing in fast, far faster than a horse would take a human. He shook his head of his thoughts now was not the time to ponder such things, he had a very limited window to do this or else he would perish.

Raziel spotted the human soul, he wasn't sure what exactly the human was riding on but that didn't matter at the moment with quick movements making himself a blur he lunged at the human preparing the merging, he was shocked when the humans head snapped to his location just as Raziel was a foot away, he took in the shock in his lone violet eye the other, Raziel noticed was bandaged. He was just as shocked but for a completely different reason.

'He's just a child!' but it was too late there was no way to stop the merge. The last thing Raziel thought before the backlash of merging caused him to black out was a simple.

'I'm sorry' then all became quiet.

Images seemed to continuously flash through his mind. Raziel had spent the last three hours watching his host's…Kyler he reminded himself, he had been going through KYLER'S memories. From his childhood, to his leaving.

Raziel felt a rage burn in him at the man Kyler called "Father". the beatings Kyler received from such a small age to the most recent damage to his face, it made Raziel want nothing more than to eat the man's soul after ripping the man limp from limp. He shook his head clear of such thoughts though, seeing Kyler's mind he understood that Kyler was not one for revenge, no the boy much to Raziel's surprise had such a light and humorous side to him, he was amazingly sarcastic he noticed but there was so much pain in him as well. Raziel wouldn't say that the boy was exactly "sane" but after viewing the memories he hardly expected anything else. His personality was hard to place but Kyler seemed to be a boy who just wanted to move towards tomorrow rather than wallow in the past.

Raziel had also gotten a chance to explore their new bond while Kyler's body adjusted to the new soul in it. Raziel had found that he could in a way "ghost" out of Kyler's body and see the area around them he could also; in theory have a face to face conversation with Kyler instead of just being a voice in his head as he had thought would be the case. He was quiet pleased with the turn of events, it would seem like he could actually live just as death had said, maybe not fully but he had his freedoms. Much more than the spectral realm offered that's for sure. When he felt that Kyler's body and mind had calmed down he turned his attention to the boy. He had suspected that he was also viewing Raziel memories and gaining information that Raziel had known just as he himself had been doing. He waited until Kyler's eyes opened before releasing his "ghost" form as he was calling it. After all he didn't want to scare the boy, the gods knew he had enough fright in his short life. Regardless of those dark thoughts Raziel was anxiously waiting to meet his new bond mate officially. He had not been this…. happy? Yes happy was a good word for it, he had not been this happy in a long time.


	2. Kyler's into! the Soul Reaving Human!

-Kyler's intro! The Soul reaving human!-

Disclaimer: sorry didn't do it the last chapter but I don't own any of the twilight character's or The legacy of Kain/ Soul Reaver franchise, everything here is all for my plot bunny's. Also this is a Seth/OMC romance but for the most part the other pairings will stay the same I will no doubt mess with things later but we shall see. I would also like to point out that there is some OCC, also if I get facts wrong sorry, I needed to mess with them to make my story work. Hope you enjoy!~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohh, ow ow ow OW! That was all kinds of not fun" Kyler groaned. He wasn't sure exactly what "That" was but man did he hurt, was he hit by a bus? A train? A mountin?...Ok, He honestly didn't think the last one was really plausible but the amount of soreness his body was in? He wouldn't be all that surprised, it did seem like that was his kind of luck.

He was just starting to get himself together.._kinda_ when a voice that was most defiantly NOT his spoke to him…in his head…

"Greetings Kyler Rhodes, I apologize for the pain you feel but there was no gentle way to fuse our souls together" Kyler blinked.

"Oh joy, now I'm hearing things….brilliant." he tried to stand…and failed miserably when his whole body protested to the movement which led him falling back on the cold ground….

"Ugh….bad plan" at least the ground was comfy….

"Wait? Wasn't I driving….like on the road…..on my bike? why am I on the ground?" He looked over to his left and saw the road at least fifteen feet away from him. His jaw fell open at the distance, 'what the hell? Did I REALLY get hit by a bus? No wait if I got hit by a bus id be dead, and I'm not dead….am I? I don't feel dead, then again I'm not entirely sure what it would feel like being dead so I can't really compare'. Kyler's inner musings where cut short when amused chuckles were heard. He looked back and forth trying to find the source of the chuckles. The area was deserted aside from him…

"Great, I've lost the little brains I had left, _lovely_"

'I assure you, you are very much sane or rather the same amount of sanity you had before the merge' Kyler snorted.

"Clearly, because it's everyday voices from nowhere answer questions and talk to you in your head. And was that a stab at my mental state? I am or rather was very sane thank you very much!" He then groaned realizing that he was actually having a conversation with said voice.

He narrowed his eyes at that chuckle that had made its self-known once again apparently reading Kyler's thoughts…which made sense he supposed, after all it was a voice in his head so it would know what he was thinking…

'You are an amusing child indeed, maybe this would go faster if I just showed you my form.' And before Kyler could reply with a witty comeback a ghostly form appeared before him.

Kyler's eye widened at that, he most defiantly did not expect something to happen. He really wasn't sure what was before him though, a man….with blue colored skin…or was he just kinda skeletal? His eyes glew a light blue and he had a cape like scarf covering his upper chest and his lower face, he also noticed that the cape flowed easily behind him as well as…..were those wings?! .fuck?

Kyler really wasn't sure what he was looking at and to be honest? regardless of that fact, the guy? Looked kinda cool, like something out of a movie or video game he had played once.

"I am Raziel, I was born human, turned vampire and became a general in the vampires army, where I was executed due to my rise in power, I was then transformed into a soul reaver or a wraith if you prefer as both terms are accurate. I have fused my soul with yours as it was the only way for me to leave the spectral realm… My prison. You were the only human soul in the immediate area and time was of the essence, if I did not fuse with a human quickly I would have died. Essentially you and I are now one, you have all my powers and my weapon the wraith blade. Our merging also made appropriate adjustments to your body. You are now essentially a Vampire, soul reaver, human hybrid the first of your kind."

Raziel had known that Kyler would have access to the information in his head but he needed to know it was there before he could get all the information pertaining what had happened, otherwise he would just know everything at once and that would have fried his brain as it would have done to Raziel if Kyler had lived for thousands of years instead of only fifteen.

Kyler blinked once….twice….three times. He was just about to tell this Raziel guy that he had no clue what he had just said, when all the sudden information about everything Raziel had said, just flowed through his head.

He found that he actually understood it too! Which was odd….cuz, he was like 100% certain none of that information was there before he lost consciousness. When the information had finally settled Kyler got a grasp on what exactly Raziel had done to him..them..whatever.

"YOU TOTALLY SOUL RAPED ME!" he shouted dramatically pointing his figure at the spirit he was now bond with.

Raziel's eyes widened comically at that statement, he was about to object…HARSHLY and deny it…but realized that in a way….Much to his embarrassment that was exactly what he had done. It seemed far less…terrible sounding in his head at the time but that was exactly what he had done…

"You don't have to make it sound so crude"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to make it sound? Anyway I'm not really upset. My life? not exactly full of 'happiness" anyway so living forever until someone or I guess now _SOMETHING_ kills me is not such a bad fate, I can think of worse. So I'm actually ok with this don't worry" he waved it off to empsize his point only to catch a look at his arms…which were a bit more ripped than before he lost consciousness not much mind you but enough to notice. When did that happen? Wait..

"Oh yeah, you said my body made adjustments to the new needs of my body….Nifty-ness~" he began to inspect his abs which were toned he didn't have a six pack or any pack really but his flat stomach no longer looked skinny and black and blue anymore…huh?

"Did the merging heal my body?" he looked up at Raziel who nodded his head then pointed to Kyler's covered eye.

"That will also be healed over; there will be just a scar as it would have left if it healed on its own, the eye however…I don't know what became of it." Kyler nodded before un-wrapping the gozz around his wound. He winced slightly but otherwise didn't show his discomfort. When all the gozz was on the ground Kyler started looking for something he could use as a mirror.

"Your phone should suffice shouldn't it?" Kyler nodded before digging it out of his pocket, he winced at the broken screen.

"Guess I'm not calling Bella any time before I see her" he commented dryly before moving the screen to see his face. He was shocked to see that indeed his wounds were healed and scared over as if he'd had the wound for years; however his happiness soon died when he opened his slashed eye. He immediately dropped the phone when it reflected a blood red eye. He knew he wouldn't be able to see out of it again but he had hoped…with this merge that maybe it would have fixed itself…Cleary that was not the case.

Taking a deep breath Kyler found his duffle bag he had brought with him. He also noticed for the first time that his bike was now a totaled mess. He sent a mild glare to his bond mate who had the decency to look sheepish before digging through the bag for the box of eye patches he had taken from the first aid kit he had at the house.

Having taken care of that and getting his emotions under control Kyler turned to Raziel who had a calm understanding feeling raiding off him that Kyler could feel, no doubt from there bond.

Kyler took another step and stopped….something felt off…. He didn't notice before when he walked, he was so busy with looking at his eye but now…

Raziel looked questionably at Kyler wondering what was wrong, his eyes widened when he saw exactly WHAT Kyler was doing.

"WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING CHILD!?" Kyler had found out what was bugging him slightly, and right in front of Raziel had begun groping himself feeling the new difference in his package size. Before Kyler was about 6 inches hard, now he felt like he might be 7? 7 and a half? He shrugged he didn't care much anyway he rarely toped he preferred to be bottom so a bigger dick didn't really matter to him but it was a nice bonus he supposed to whatever guy he had sex with next. He turned his eye to Raziel.

"What? It felt bigger I just wanted to check…it's just us here you said so yourself." Without waiting for a response Kyler began zipping up his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

'How am I supposed to get to forks now? I suppose I could walk I was only about an hour drive….so what a five hour walk? Maybe?'

"You could always run to forks" Kyler turned and raised a brow in question.

"Run?"

"Yes, you are no longer human Kyler, you can run at speeds vampires can, you will tire but nowhere near as much as you would while you were human"

"Oh yeah. I suppose I should be getting use to this new body we have huh?"

"Yes, the sooner you know your limits and strengths the better pre paired we shall be for any threats that attack us" Kyler nodded his head at the logic before straightening his posture, turning towards the direction he knew forks to be in.

"Ok so just like normal running…. just a lot faster, I got this" with that Kyler dashed forward

'Whoa! This is epic! Everything's like blurs, was that a rabi-'

CRASH!

Birds flew off in multiple directions chirping in distaste at the loud noise that had disturbed there sleep.

Raziel appeared behind Kyler and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Kyler not use to the speed or reflexes had crashed right into a big healthy oak.

"owe~…don't laugh at me you git that….wait….that didn't hurt at all….why didn't that hurt at all?" he looked so confused but excited at the knowledge of not being hurt that Raziel let out another round of chuckle's before answering, watching amused as Kyler tried to hurt himself with a rock he found by bashing it over his head seeming dazed by the effects.

"Thanks to our new hybrid state your skin is as strong as a vampires, apparently I should warn you that this doesn't make you immune to all pain…"

"OWE!" Raziel sighed as Kyler slammed into a huge rock with his entire body, no doubt straining his healed but still stiff muscles.

"Raziel~ why did THAT owie?" Kyler turned to his bonded pouting making Raziel snort before speaking.

"well had you have listened to me you would have heard that you are not invulnerable, you can still be hurt…as you have just found out. it will just take more to hurt you or us rather though at this point I'm grateful I can't feel the body's pain" the last bit was spoken lowly but Kyler couldn't have heard it anyway, he had decided to try running again and tuned out the last bit of Raziel's speech.

"Ok, well let's see if I can get this running thing at super speed perfected then." Raziel rolled his eyes saying nothing as he watched Kyler dash through the woods again.. He chuckled when a loud THUD followed by snapping timber rang through-out the area. Followed by a loud.

"MY BAD..DIDNT OWIE THOUGH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken another twenty something tries and four hours later before Kyler had managed to get the basics of his new found speed down. As luck would have it he had also managed to get on the out skirts of Forks as well. The only bad news was that it was now nine o'clock at night and Kyler had no way of finding Bella or Uncle Charlie if only Charlie had some sort of job that everyone knew who he was…..

Raziel sighed as he read Kyler's thoughts.

"Kyler Charlie Swan is the police chief of forks everyone in a small town like this should know him."

"Oh…well if you want to do things the easy way then fine" with that Kyler trotted off towards the nearest person with an amused Raziel in tow.

The Cullen's House middle of Party-

The house was littered with kids dancing and mingling….and some playing tonsil hockey. Kyler looked around in excitement, this place rocked!

"Kyler, shouldn't we have gone to the police station to see your uncle?" Raziel's question was shrugged off causing Raziel to roll his glowing eyes.

"there's no real hurry Raziel" Kyler's lone eye widened and a grin broke across his face when he saw the food tables.

"Sides they got lots of cupcakes!" with that Kyler trotted off Raziel floating alongside him taking in everything about their surroundings, just because Kyler was care free didn't mean he had to be. He could feel the Vampires in the house…. Seven of them in total and now three werewolves?...no that's not right they feel different than werewolves.

Raziel let his eyes wander trying to locate the source of his senses finally landing on the three "wolves" in question. Taking a glance at Kyler who was singing to himself mildly every time he ate a cupcake.

"Cupcake's so sweet and tasty cupcakes~"

Raziel just rolled his eyes and drifted towards the three wolves who were in what seemed like a high strung conversation with four of the vampires, who Raziel noticed had amber eyes instead of red…..odd.

"No Jacob! I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me please!"

"Sorry Bells, but killing leeches is what we do" Jacob sneered at The four vampires as he said Leeches and Raziel felt mildly insulted but chose to listen on. As Bella begged Edward one of the vampires to convince the wolves not to fight or any of them fight for that matter.

'What are they going to fight?' Raziel wandered, the question was soon answered though by Edward.

"Bella, these are newborn Vampires, were going to need all the help we can get to keep you safe as well as the town" Now that shocked Raziel, new borns? Coming here?... Great….wait did he say Bella? As in Kyler's cousin?

"I know..I know (sigh) I'm sorry I'm just still getting over Kyler's death and all this I'm just…sorry" Bella leaned into Edward who circled her in his arms and held her close offering comfort.

'Wait…. She thinks Kyler is dead?...uh..ohh' thinking quickly Raziel went back towards Kyler to tell him but as he turned he walked through Kyler who had decided to see what Raziel was up to and before Raziel could warn him Kyler saw Bella and grinned before jumping in front of the small group gathered.

"HIYA CUZ!" Bella's eyes widened in disbelief as did Edwards, along with the two other Vampires, the short pixie one was doing a very good impression of a fish out of water while the tall blond behind her was staring curiously at Kyler.

Raziel Groaned at his bond mate.

"Kyler, she thought you were dead." Kyler turned his head to look at Raziel which to everyone else looked like he was looking at Jacob.

"Dead? Why would she think I was dead? That's silly were not dead, well your dead-ish, and I guess that makes me kinda dead, but not fully dead so I'm a dead-live type person or rather we are so were all good" Jacob for his part looked back and forth between those gathered looking for help of any kind, though by the looks of it no one else was doing much better understanding what was going on.

"You are not allowed sugar ever again so long as we live, you become more…you when you eat it, it seems" Kyler scowled at his bond mate before giving him a lecture on the amazingness of sugar and cupcakes completely forgetting he was in the middle of a conversation…

Bella was the one to break the silence… Or rather the silence everyone else was having, Kyler was still muttering to himself and pointing at things that no one else could see and nodding every now and then as if answering an unheard question.

"Kyler?...is that really you?..but Alice I thought" Bella looked at Alice questionable said vampire just shook her head in a "I have no idea" kind of way.

"Well of course it's me, well its me-ish, I'm half me half someone else now but that's a long story….i need more cup-CAKES!" Bella surged forward and gathered Kyler in a bone breaking hug. Kyler half heartily struggled to get free shouting about Cupcakes when he felt Bella crying. He stopped completely and looked at her head that was buried in his shoulder and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm ok Bella, promise, no crying ok? Crying is not fun..or dry…"

'I thought you had died!, and your eye!" Bella pulled back and gently rubbed her thumb over the eye patch that everyone only now seemed to take notice of.

"Jasper, that's…. But he.." Alice looked between Edward and Jasper before her eyes landed on Kyler and Bella. She was so confused, her vision had to have come true, the same eye was obviously damaged, but then how was he here? Come to think of it, she couldn't see him anymore period she didn't even see him coming! And he's right there!

Alice's pondering came to one loud mental yell that had Edward wincing but agreeing at the same time.

'THIS DOSENT MAKES ANY SENSE!'


	3. Crashing Meeting's

Twilight meets soul Reaver pt3

AN: to my guest reviewer, Kyler is a Human/Soul Reaver/ Vampire Hybrid because of the soul bond that Raziel used. he is just as strong as any vampire and has all of Raziel's skill's and ability's which I will explain further later on. He has no need to feed on souls or drink blood but he can to gain a strength and healing boost. Hope that clears things up and thanks for reviewing!

The Cullen's after the party.

"I can't believe that he's alive" Alice said as she sat on the couch with her boyfriend Jasper there family sitting around them contemplating the events of the night.

-Flash back-

After Bella had gotten herself together she had called her father and told them that Kyler was there, not soon after Charlie swan had come through the front door and wrapped a struggling Kyler in a hug of his own before inspecting him over himself. Once he saw Kyler's eye he begged Carlisle to look him over which the man agreed to easily and escorted them to his private office.

Ignoring the complaints of Kyler who seemed admit that he did not need a checkup that he needed cupcakes more. Carlisle inspected the boy who had calmed down once Bella had brought him a cupcake to eat so long as he was still.

What surprised Carlisle the most was that the scar over Kyler's eye looked like it had been there for years, and if he didn't know any better he would say that there was no way this wound could have been made only a day or so prior. But Alice's vision and Bella's phone call to Charlie proved that this wound had come from that time frame, so the question was how did it heal so fast? Carlisle thought the boy may be a vampire or maybe even a shifter to have that kind of healing but Kyler smelt like an ordinary human.

Not being able to do much else Carlisle began to examine the boy like he normally would, he had no problems until he tried to check Kyler's lungs. He had attempted to move Kyler's shirt off. Kyler immediately stood up and said he was done. It took a lot of coercion on Charlie and Bella's part before Kyler reluctantly sat back down and allowed Carlisle to remove his shirt. What he saw made him for the first time in a long time struggle with his vampire instinct's and find the man Kyler called dad and suck him dry.

Kyler's body was littered with scars, some small but most of them were pretty big and noticeable. Carlisle was disgusted to find that there was words carved into the boy's body, words like 'Fag', 'whore', and 'worthless'. Carlisle looked up at Charlie who looked like he was going to be sick, he was so horrified at what Kyler went through, and Bella turned and cried in Edward's arms until he took her out of the room. Carlisle checked the boys lungs quickly before telling Kyler he could put his shirt back on, which he did quickly. It was after that that Charlie said he would take Bella and Kyler home.

The party had died down quickly after that. Jacob, Seth, and Embry left once they were told when and where to meet the Cullen's, Seth had asked who the boy was to which Edward answered amused, But didn't let on why.

-End of flash back-

"You mean before or after your vision? From the things Carlisle said, the kid looked like he had an insanely hard life" Emmett said looking serious for once

"I can't believe someone would mutilate a child in such a way!" Rosalie said, threw gritted teeth.

"While I understand and agree with everyone's concerns regarding Kyler, we have to focus on the big question" Carlisle voice cut through the room making everyone look at him in question.

"What is he?" Jaspers soft voice spoke.

"Yes, Jasper. No human could have healed his eye so fast, yet he smells like a human. Its baffling"

"I couldn't read his mind, Jasper, could you feel his emotions?" Edward asked.

"I could, but they were so vast. He is quite unstable, he's sad and angry, yet he layers that with giddiness, happiness, being overly hyper, basically everything a child feels on a regular basis but _more_"

"So he's hiding, I don't blame him" Emmett said

"Yes but what could he be? No matter how we spin it the time that wound was inflicted does not match up to the degree of healing, it does not add up. He can't be human" Edward said placing the focus back on the point at hand

Carlisle shook his head.

"I have no idea, and given the boys ….mental state I would assume that whatever he is he is no threat to us."

"He wouldn't be a threat to us anyway, among those feelings I also noticed his genuine care for others he is a gentle soul which is amazing given his life thus far." Jasper finished

Everyone at least agreed on that. for now the Cullen family would just watch Kyler, and try to put the pieces together.

**Charlie swans house**-

"Hey, Raziel? Why were Jacob, Seth, and Embry all not having fun? It was a party right? How can you not have fun at a party? Especially when there were cupcakes to eat…..or rather what was left of the cupcakes, I think I ate a few dozen….or more."

Raziel, looked back at Kyler from where he was reading a book on history trying to get caught up on the worlds events.

"The party was last night and your just now asking about the tension between those three and the vampires?...Although I shouldn't be surprised I suppose. Can you come and turn this page for me?" Kyler scowled at his bond mate before doing as he was asked.

"wait..did you say vampires?"

"Yes, you didn't notice?" Kyler shook his head

"No…well maybe. my skin felt weird but I thought that might have been my sugar high, I get those a lot"

"I know you do. (sigh) the Cullen's are vampires, though they are a group of which I've never seen, their eyes are topaz instead of red, it's very odd because Jacob and his friends felt like werewolves but once again none that I've ever come across."

"Wait. Werewolves too? Wow, Bella sure keeps different company than I remember her having before. Think she knows her boyfriend is a vampire?"

"I would assume so, considering she was talking about a new born army of vampires that are supposable coming this way" Kyler just blinked before information about new born vampire's rushed through his head. He saw the sheer power and the damage that they could do and winced.

"Oh wow, they are all kinds of un friendly aren't they? And Bella knows about them?"

Raziel nodded his head before looking down at his book once more.

"That's why she's not here right now, her and the Cullen's are meeting those wolves right now and coming up with a plan to attack, or at least that's what I gathered from the little bit I heard."

"Oh, ok then" Raziel looked up when Kyler headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?

"to go see what the meeting is about, duh. This way we can also see why the Cullen's seem different to you as well as the wolves"

Raziel followed as Kyler rushed out the door.

"Do you even know where there meeting?" Raziel asked half knowing the answer already.

"Nope"

"surprise surprise"

"But I figure if we run around a bit we will eventually sense them"

"Or you could just look for the souls that don't look like a human one. You are part soul reaver now Kyler you can do things like that." Raziel's voice was half patronizing half amused but he doubted Kyler would pay it any mind.

Kyler stopped mid sprint, and turned to lok at Raziel. Waiting for the information on how to do just that to appear in his head. Sure enough knowledge flooded in to his head.

"Cool! Wow, human souls look kinda plain…and boring, that's not fun" He turned his head in different directions trying to see anything but the normal human souls, giving an excited shout when he did find something different.

"Oh cool! I'm going to assume the wolves souls are the brown ones cuz they look like there blended with actual wolves" Raziel too looked through Kyler's eye and was taken back at what he was seeing.

"That's nothing like what a werewolves soul should be, a werewolf's soul is tainted with black from there hunger and need to kill. These are far from it, it's almost like there…bonded like we are…impossible."

"hmmm, well obviously it's not impossible cuz there right there. Let's go get a better look" with that Kyler dashed off in the direction the two groups were gathered.

"What about the other groups of souls, the red ones with the black swirling around them? Were those the vampire souls different than what you were use to?"

"No, they were the same. Which makes me wonder what exactly there up too. They invite a whole high school to a party and don't feed on them? Not only that but they seem to want to save forks from the new borns rather than use them as a distraction to feed on the town themselves. It makes no sense."

"Maybe there good vampires? Maybe they only feed on really bad guys, like murders or something?"

Raziel nodded his head

"It's possible but that wouldn't explain their topaz eyes as suppose to the blood red that all vampires have."

Kyler jumped from tree to tree as he pondered Raziel's statement.

"Well aside from the vampires, do you think the wolves are dangerous? You said that werewolves have the same black taint in their souls as vampires but these guys don't"

"Indeed, I really don't know Kyler; we should be on our guard all the same."

"You want me to fight them? I just got the hang of this super speed thing! I have no idea how to fight them" Raziel rolled his eyes

"I didn't say you had to fight them but if they pick a fight with us you will have to defend us, don't worry I'm fairly sure that my fighting instinct's will kick in while you are fighting"

"Fairly sure? Im not going to go in a fight when you're only fairly sure!"

"Were approaching the group, I would talk mentally if I were you, they will be able to hear any movement we make."

Kyler grumbled before stopping on a tree branch that over looked the open field that the Cullen's and the wolves were meeting in, and listened. Or at least he was going to but all that running had the leaves moving slightly. Kyler watched as a single leaf moved slowly down in front of him, before landing on his nose.

'uh-oh' Kyler thought causeing Raziel to look over at him with wide eyes just before Kyler let out a sneez.

"Really?" Kyler asked disbelievingly.

'You do realize of course they all know where here now, right?" Raziel dead paned. Only to have Kyler stick his tongue at him playfully before jumping down and walking out into the field, smiling wide at his Cousin who looked like a dear caught in the headlights, as did the Cullen's Raziel noticed amused.

"Hey there Bells! Whacha doin?" Raziel groaned at his bonded's since of tact. It was going to be a long day…..not to mention a long eternity.

'But I don't think ive ever been this amused before I guess this is what life is' he thought idly as he eyed the Cullen's and the wolves.

'Guess this is a good chance to get more information, besides if they are preparing for a fight with new borns, Kyler is going to need to be able to fight. It will be helpful to see how long I would have to train him before they arrive.' With that thought Raziel floated over to Kyler who was half listing to Bella as she asked him how he had gotten there.

Oh yes, this is going to be a very long day.


	4. Seth's Imprint

Seth's imprint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the legacy or Kain/ Soul Reaver franchise. This is made for my amusement and fun. The plot and oc are mine though

This story contains: ooc, and Male/Male romance.

Open field-

The whole open area where Seth, The pack, and the Cullen's were currently meeting, to learn how to fight the new born's. Froze when a sneeze cut through the whole clearing, Shortly followed by a disgruntled

"….._Really_?"

The Cullen's stilled as did the pack, no one had noticed another presence near the clearing, which baffled the hell outa Seth.

The pack, hell _he_ should have smelt someone or at the very least heard someone, He was also pretty sure the Cullen's should have be able to do the same.

Seth's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the last person he expected to see just calmly walking into the clearing and right up to Bella and the Cullen's.

'_What the hell is he doing here?'_ Jared's voice rang through the pack. Seth couldn't help but agree but he couldn't take his eyes off his imprint.

'_Why is he here? Better yet how the fuck did he get here without anyone hearing or smelling him?'_ Paul asked though everyone seemed to be of the same mindset.

Seth watched as Kyler grinned at a very shocked Bella.

"Hey there Bells! Whatcha doin?" Seth would have snorted if he could instead it came out as a sort of bark, but he couldn't help it Kyler was just too funny and cute to not be entertained by.

'_Ugh, Seth come on man we don't need to hear about how cute you think your imprint is'_ Paul groaned. Causing some of the others to laugh a bit.

It was all in good humor though, it had surprised him how well the pack had taken to him imprinting on a boy

-Flash back-.

Seth had been all worried, He had been panicking wondering what the pack would say, hell what Sam would say! Would they hate him? Would they kick him out of the pack? Would they treat him different? He had been a serious bumbling mess of worry.

He was practically in tears when they had reached the reservation, he told Jacob and Embry he had to go see Sam real quick and ran off towards his house. When he knocked on the door and Sam answered Seth broke down, all rational thought left him as he kept saying how sorry he was and begged Sam not to hate him or kick him out of the pack.

Sam was understandably stunned at the sight of the normally bubbly and happy boy before him, to see him just break into hysterics like this was defiantly new. Not really knowing what to do he did the only thing he could think of he brought the distraught boy into a tight hug softly telling him that it was ok, to calm down and start from the beginning. It took a bit and even Emily had come out to see what was wrong at this point, adding her own calm to the situation as she always did.

Once Seth was calm enough he backed up enough so that should, Sam take the news…badly than Seth could at least try and run for it, before Sam tried to hit him or something, Taking a deep breath he told Sam and Emily about his imprinting and specifically who he had imprinted on.

Sam hadn't moved, didn't scowl, or yell at him…no what did he do? He laughed! He fucking laughed! At first Seth was worried that Sam thought he was joking about who his imprint was but he was surprised when Sam actually spoke.

"That's what your worried I'd kick you out of the pack for?...that its?" Seth felt he was completely justified in his snappish retort especially when Emily! The "mother" of the pack giggled at him, sure she tried to hide it, but still!

"That's it? that's it!? ive been freaking out about this!, ive been so worried I was going to be kicked out of the pack or hit! or ANYTHING! Because I imprinted on a guy! And all you can say is "that's it?" and laugh at me!?" Seth was huffing as he finished his rant not even noticing the tears that were free falling down his face, he had been so scared of his alphas reaction and all he did as laugh at him and make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

Callused fingers brushed lightly under his eyes and cheeks wiping away the tears, Seth looked up to see Sam looking apologetic before he brought Seth into another hug this one of comfort and apology.

"Im sorry Seth, I didn't know how much this affected you, I should have been more considerate, experiencing your imprint, dealing with your own emotions about it being a boy, speaking of which what is your opinion on that? Are you ok with it? Imprinting on a boy?"

Seth not moving from his alphas comforting embrace, moved his head slightly so his words weren't mumbled in Sam's chest.

"im ok with it, ive know for a bit now that guys are as attractive to me as girls are so I have no issue with my imprint being a boy," Seth took a deep breath taking in Sam's scent which only served to further relax him.

'Must be an alpha thing' he thought idly before continuing his conversation.

"I was a little bummed at first, like the first five minutes. I would have liked to know what it would have been like to ate a girl before being with a boy forever, but the same could be said if it was backwards and id imprinted on a girl before dating a boy, (sigh) but now? Now he's all I think about I don't even want to know how things could be with someone else, it makes me feel insanely guilty if I even kinda start thinking about someone else, but it also feels wrong, like no one is good enough except him, is this what it was like for you?"

Seth turned pleading eyes to Sam who had not lessened his grip on Seth the whole time. he listened intently to everything he had to say.

"Yes, it was scary how…dependent I became on Emily having not even known her s a person, it was just one ,look in her eyes and I got all these feelings that should not have been here. That was why i had lost control…,That…. day.' Sam cleared his throat before continuing getting a comforting and loving look form Emily.

"But after that…I can honestly say that after getting to know Emily I was never bothered by my sudden feelings again, it may feel like you are being forced into this, but remember Seth. Finding our imprints is finding our other half of our soul, they are our perfect match, and there has never been a story where an imprint and wolf did not get along. Not a one, it is a good thing Seth, a reward I promise you." Sam let Seth digest everything he said and was happy to note that Seth's death grip on him had finally loosened marginally to where Seth was simply hugging him.

When he was sure Seth could hear more he finished up by assuring him that it was defiantly ok to love another boy as much as it was ok to love a girl. He informed Seth, who had not known that many of the tripe were bisexual. The trip believed that love was not something you should shun just because the one you find yourself loving is the same sex as you.

Seth was even more floored when Sam himself had said he was bi but now that he had Emily she was all he was ever going to need. Seth looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders making Sam feel accomplished, he patted Seth's back promising he would talk to the pack and was very sure that they would understand.

True to his word, just before the meeting with the Cullen's the whole pack was assembled before Sam. When they were told the news they had all supported him and congratulated him on his imprint, Leah of course was bitter about it but Seth could tell that she was happy for him. And that had meant the world to him.

End of flash back-

Seth was snapped from his memories by Bella's voice.

"K-Kyler? What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Kyler cocked his head to the side a look of confusion on his face, which Seth couldn't help but find adorable.

"I walked Bella, what did you think I did?" the "duh" was left out of the sentence but everyone gathered still heard it. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"You should be at home Kyler, resting not gallivanting in the woods, smart ass." The last bit had the Cullen's blink not to mention the pack. It wasn't like Bella to swear, now that he thought about it Seth didn't think he had ever heard Bella swear…. Ever. and he had gotten to know Bella pretty well since the bon fire two months ago.

"I do try dear cousin…..sooo, vampires Bell's? Really? Although that does explain….actually that doesn't explain anything really, bonds don't get made in one night." Kyler shrugged seemingly not caring that he just outed a group of vampires.

'_Oh the irony'_

'_Shut up Embry_!' Seth grumbled as he heard Jacob and Paul chuckling along with Embry and quill.

'_Id like to know how he knew they were leeches'_ Seth winced at Leah's remark, he couldn't understand the packs hatred towards the Cullen's, they weren't like the other vampires the pack killed. They ate animals for crying out loud! Not to mention they were all insanely nice. He knew better to voice his opinion though the pack knew he didn't like to bad mouth the Cullen's and he respected then for not getting on his case about it more than they felt they needed.

'_Id like to know that as_ well' Sam's dominating voice pierced threw their minds causing Seth to wince once more. His Alpha didn't sound happy at the turn of events his imprint was causing…

'He also seems completely calm and confident in their presence, like he thinks they can't hurt him'

Seth took in his imprint and agreed with Embry, Kyler seemed completely at ease. Striking up conversation with the Cullen's.

Seth knew full well that the Cullen's wouldn't hurt Kyler but seeing his imprint standing in front of them, it made him feel torn between, jumping down and staying by Kyler's side as a way to protect him, which made him feel guilty for even thinking the Cullen's would hurt him. But his instincts were driving him to protect his imprint! But he was also caught obeying his alpha who said to stay with the pack,,,,it was maddening!

'_Seth calm down, I understand your need to be near your imprint. You haven't been able to spend any time with him at all yet so the instincts are going to be intensified._' Sam soothed before taking a deep breath. And focusing his thoughts' on Edward.

'_Seth needs to be near his imprint, I don't like it but he has my permission to be near him, does he have yours?"_

Edward for his part was shocked, for one he knew about imprinting, he had picked up on Jacobs hopes that Bella was his imprint and thus knew what it consisted of. So to hear that Seth had imprinted on a boy was a shock but Edward didn't care about that, he was shocked at the fact that Sam, the "I hate all vampires" alpha was asking for one of his own to closer to them for the sake of Seth's comfort. He didn't even really have to think about it, he liked Seth and maybe this development would help build an actual friendship between the pack and his family…he could only hope.

"Of course" Edward had barely finished his sentence before eth basically launched himself from the pack and landed just in front of the Cullen's by a few feet. Edwards family tensed but he was quick to sooth there fears.

"It's ok he just needs to be closer t-"

'_Please don't say Kyler is my imprint!'_ Edward winced at the shout but nodded none the less.

"im ok, ill explain later" Edward said to his family when they looked at him in concern. He turned his eyes to Kyler. This boy had outed them, snuck up on them, and was still completely confident not a trace of fear at being surrounded by vampires, not to mention a bunch of huge wolves. In fact Kyler just looked at Seth in excitement his lone eye widening at seeing the large wolf, he was even approaching Seth slowly as to not scare him. Edward shook his head thinking that this boy was defiantly going to be interesting to have around.

Kyler's Pov.

For his part, Kyler had lost all interest in talking about his cousins vampire family, well not really talking more like Bella trying to know how he knew what the Cullen's where. He snorted mentally he wasn't about to ruin his fun by telling them everything, that would make things boring. So instead he just stated he was "special" and that was all they needed to know for now, much to Raziel's amusement. As well as the Cullen's, they still wanted to know what this boy was but they would stick with what they had decided, Kyler had been through so much already they would just let him have his fun and keep an eye on him to see if he ever became a threat.

'Seeing as you have no tact what so ever' Kyler laughed at Raziel causing the Cullen's and Bella to look at him in amusement and curiosity.

Raziel rolled his eyes before continuing.

'You should ask them why there eyes are topaz instead of red'

"Ok." Once again the Cullen's looked at Kyler oddly.

"Sooo, you guys are vampires, why do your eyes look like that instead of red?"

"We feed on animal blood" Carlisle said not even trying to question how Kyler knew they were vampires, it seemed a moot point by now especially with the wolves there as well.

Raziel's eyes widened.

'What?! Animal blood?...ive never heard of such a thing!' Kyler tuned out his bond mate as he ranted on.

Kyler was focused on one of the big wolves that jumped down into the clearing and was slowly approaching him. He moved towards the wolf as well, slowly as not to startle it.

As he got closer Kyler raised his hand slightly giving the wolf plenty of time to back away if he didn't want to be pet. He was surprised however when the wolf bypassed the hand and nuzzled its head into Kyler's chest. He was amused to note that the wolf was as tall as he was and had to lower its head slightly to accomplish this.

"Whoa, your really friendly…or maybe you just smell the cupcakes i ate last night…and this morning…I don't have any on me though.. sorry" he brought his hands up to scratch the wolf behind the ears which emitted happy whines from the wolf. Kyler took in the big creature before him and couldn't help but marvel at it, wolves were beautiful animals in his mind.

"Your beautiful" his comment got a few chuckles from the Cullen's who had decide to stick back and see where these events would go, even Bella who had opted to just watch after Edward had told her what was going on.

Kyler however was rewarded with a forceful nudge to his chest.

"What? Don't like beautiful? Are you a boy then?" and without waiting for a head nod or anything he moved to the wolves left and crouched to check and see if the wolf was a boy or a girl.

"Oh wow, guess you are a boy huh? Kyler had straightened up just as Emmett had thrown his head back and laughed loud and hard, the others including Bella joining him soon after, not able to hold back there mirth.

Seth was insanely embarrassed, his packs rambunctious laughter rang in his head, even his own sister was laughing at him! Of all the things he thought Kyler would do checking his junk was nowhere on the list.

"_Dude! He totally looked at your dick!_' Embry was laughing like a hyena at this point, the rest of his pack minus Sam were not doing much better.

'_Go jump off a cliff Embry'_ Seth snapped back.

'_Enough! Lets focus on the reason were here. We will be respectful to each other is that understood?'_ the laughing stopped but slight snickers were still heard, Seth turned back to his imprint only to stop short when Kyler opened his mouth and asked the one question that made the whole field freeze and his pack stare dumb found at him.

"Soooo, are you guys going to turn into humans now?"

AN: so I know that this seems like it's all going way to smoothly and that Sam was way out of character but things will change, there will be drama in it and suspense, I do want to know however if any of you would like a lot of drama? or would you like this to be a feel good kind of story? This is honestly my first fic, so any feedback would be awesome. Thank you all for reading I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.


	5. Getting Started

Getting Started.

Disclaimer: all twilight character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The oc and plot of this story are mine though hope you guys enjoy this next chapter things are starting to get rolling!

Once again Raziel could not believe his bond mates lack of tact. He supposed he really shouldn't be surprised anymore.

'You know Kyler, one day that forward and blunt way you approach things won't work out so well.'

Kyler turned from the Big wolf and blinked at Raziel.

"Well how else am I supposed to get an answer to a question if I don't ask exactly what I want to know?"

"Kyler….who are you talking to?" Bella asked regaining control of her shock.

'I would advise not saying my name Kyler, I don't know how much of my area these vampires will know' Raziel cut in quickly not letting Kyler speak. Kyler nodded his head before answering Bella's question.

"Myself" which caused Raziel to sigh in amusement.

'well I suppose it is true after all'

"so anyway, wolf's are you going to turn into humans? " when all the wolves just sat there looking at him Kyler sighed and pouted much like a child not getting his way.

"Fine be that way, im hungry ill see you all later!"

'Wait! We need to know when the new borns are going to be here'

"Fine~..again…hey when are those new born guys getting here?" once again shock rang through those gathered.

"How do you know about them? Where are you getting your information?" Jasper asked. While he voiced his support that Kyler was not a threat to them the solder part of himself could not help but feel guarded at his vast amount of information.

Raziel was stuck; he didn't want Kyler to out the vampires or the wolves because of this very reason. He wasn't ready to tell them what they were yet, he needed more information on what these vampires knew of his era, but it seemed the only way to get more information would be to tell a bit about them…..or, they could just follow the coven and see when the new borns come, granted they would not have a specific time to train by but he supposed it was better than telling them prematurely what they were.

'Kyler'

"yeah yeah I know I heard your mind going all super thinky" at this point no one questioned who Kyler was talking to.

"So, new borns? Anytime particular that this is going to happen?"

"Kyler please, you have to tell me how you know all this, humans are not supposed to know about vampire's! You can be killed for it" Bella was panicking she couldn't understand how her cousin could just show up and know all these things.

"Sorry Bells, spoilers. Anyway if you're not going to answer I'm gonna go somewhere more fun…like the bakery or the lake ooh! I can go to that big beach! It looks big and watery" with that Kyler turned and petted the big wolf once more and before Raziel could yell at him to stop him, Kyler vanished before the group at high speed causing all those present to once again stare unbelievably where Kyler stood.

"Wha- How-..WHAT!?" Bella rounded on Edward who too was at a loss for words.

"How fast was that?" Bella asked

"That was on par with my speed" Edward answered slightly frowning.

"But how? You said he smelt human right? how?" Once again Edward nor his family could answer, Edward looked at Seth who wanted to know as well.

"Im sorry Seth I have nothing to tell you, I can't read his mind." Seth nodded his big head before turning to look at Sam sharply.

'_Kyler is not there anymore Seth, come back to the pack, we will have to worry about your imprint later. For now we need to focus on how to fight the new borns'_

Seth frowned at Sam but none the less complied but not before thanking Edward who smiled slightly at him acknowledging the thanks.

"We should worry about Kyler later, for now lets focus on how to deal with the new born's. Jasper?" Jasper nodded at Edward before he turned towards the wolves and began his teaching. While everyone put the odd occurrence behind them. There would be plenty of time to deal with the mystery's that is Kyler.

'A few hours later La push beach'

"I still don't understand, how can a human move like that. Not to mention know all that stuff?" Jared said as he, Seth, Jacob, and Leah all walked along the beach.

"I don't know, but if nothing else Seth sure found an interesting Imprint for sure." Jacob said with a grin.

"Cut it out man, did you see the look on Sam's face? He was definitely not happy. What if he changes his mind about letting me see Kyler?" Seth looked at the three with scared eyes.

"Hey don't sweat that, Kyler is your imprint, even if he is the alpha he can't go against that, the laws wont allow him to, you know that, ok? So don't worry about that." Jacob said warmly.

"The dim wit is right, besides I doubt even Sam would separate someone from there imprint especially when he has his own" Leah spit out.

"Yeah…your right, thanks you guys" Seth smiled thankfully at them all his mind slowly relaxing in his friends and sisters logic.

"So tell us how do you plan on approaching Kyler?" Jared asked excitedly

"I'm not sure, I can't just go up to him and say "hey I was the wolf you were petting, your my imprint so can I buy you lunch?" I don't know what im going to do" Seth sighed. He had no experience with dating he had never dated anyone!

"Oh so you're the wolf? What's an imprint? And Lunch sounds awesome!" All three wolves eyes widened and turned around with a start only to come face to face with the very boy they were all talking about.

'Kyler, (sigh) you know what never mind' Raziel sighed.

"H-how?...how did you do that?" Jacob asked shock in his voice

Kyler just grinned.

"Im super ninja sneaky, anyway, lunch? And imprint?" He looked at Seth who was blinking owlishly at him before he seemed to shake himself out of his stupor.

"Uh..y-yeah, lunch umm how about uh, now?" Seth finished lamely not exactly sure what was going on here. He really needed to get his imprint to tell him just what he was, there was no way he was human, even if he smelled like one.

Kyler grinned wide, making Seth blush but none the less smile back.

"Hey kid, what are you? You know were wolves now, so spill it's only fair" Leah said looking directly at Kyler who tilted his head.

'she has a point Raziel'

'Perhaps' Raziel muttered eyeing as Seth hissed at Leah for being so forward. Said girl merely rolled her eyes clearly still expecting an answer.

"hmmm, well tell you what an answer for an answer. First tell me what an imprint is and ill tell you what I am" Kyler grinned cheekily at Leah who narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's not fair, you know were wolves you should tell us what you are as trade"

"Well to be fair I found out what you were by eves dropping, you didn't tell me on your own sooo, technically you haven't told me anything by choice yet. So how about it?" Leah continued to glare.

Seth decided that seeing as it's his imprint he should tell Kyler.

"Uh, an imprint is basically our way of finding our perfect half. Whether its as a sibling, friend, parent figure, lover" this part was said quietly but Kyler and Raziel heard it all the same.

"we become whatever our imprint needs us to be" Kyler thought hard about the information he was given, he didn't exactly like how this all sounded.

"so wait, you have no choice? If I wanted you as a boyfriend you would be compelled to do it just because of the imprint, even if that's not what you wanted?" Kyler frowned as he said it out loud. that sounded so bad.

'I don't think its as terrible as it may seem. Look at the boy, and focus on seeing his soul' Kyler did as Raziel instructed and focused on looking deep within Seth.

Seth was about to correct Kyler on how he perceived the imprint when he and the others stared in shock as Kyler's eye had begun to glow a light blue, completely covering his violet eye from sight. A haze drifted from his eye like steam.

For a few moments Kyler was silent as where the others until Kyler gasped in shock and immediately the blue glow disappeared.

"Were soul mates, that's…so it helps you find your soul mate?" Kyler's head was reeling. his father's words echoed in his mind. Reminding him that he was useless, no one would ever want him, how he didn't deserve to be happy.

'Kyler! Stop that! That man has no sway over you anymore. Focus on what is in front of you! A soul mate is a precious and rare thing, even in my time vampires lived thousands and thousands of years and still barely any found there soul mates. look at this as it is meant to be given. A way to be happy and loved for the rest of our eternity.'

"But he will grow old and die, we won't" Even if it was said softly Seth and the others due to their wolf hearing heard it.

"Uh, wanna run that by us again? The only two beings that we know of that don't age are us wolves so long as we shift and leeches, you're not one of them are you?" Leah hissed in immediate distrust. Seth glared at her in annoyance before moving towards Kyler who was looking atb them with a wide eye.

"You don't age? So long as you shift?" Seth nodded his head.

"Yeah, a perk of being a wolf. But how come you won't age?"

"IM a hybrid" Kyler said after getting the ok from Raziel to tell them half the truth." A vampire, human and something else that I can't tell you. But a perk is that I won't age either." Seth was shocked to say the least as were the others.

"A leech! How can you be half a leech! Your lying there is no way" Jared spit out eyes narrowing in hatred.

"Seth, you can't be imprinted to a leech! What will the council say?! What will mom say?! It has to be something else" Leah spoke up just as much hatred shone in her eyes as Jared's.

'My, they sure changed there minds about us didn't they?' Raziel mused his eyes caught how Jacob and Seth seemed to be the only to not lashing out, although Jacob looked angry he kept glancing at Seth and reframing from saying anything.

Seth though was stunned at the news, sure. But he knew what he felt there was no way Kyler was not his imprint, vampire hybrid or not. He glared at his sister and Jared, then looked at Jacob who had been quite. Seth knew Jacob was fond of him, sure he got on Jakes nerves he was aware of that, but Jake was always there for him if he needed something. He never judged him and was supportive. Looking at Kyler and seeing the slight sadness at his sister and Jared's words made Seth realize he needed to talk to Kyler away from them and actually talk.

"That's enough!" the amount of heat in his voice made both Leah and Jared look at him in shock, they had never seen Seth look as mad as he did now, nor did he ever use that kind of voice. Glare angrily at them, Seth then turned to look at Kyler and offered him a small smile, which was shyly returned.

"Hey how about lunch now? I could use a break." He ignored his sisters hissed " what are you thinking!?" and continued to look at Kyler, who smiled brightly at him making Seth's insides turn pleasantly.

"Yeah! Im starved! Then maybe we can get cupcakes?" Seth laughed lightly before shrugging his shoulders. He extended his hand out to Kyler shyly. Kyler looked at the hand then back at Seth before accepting the invitation and held Seth's larger hand and grinned when Seth's fingers closed around his own.

"Seth! You can't be serious! He admitted to being a fucking leech!. Ill tell Sam and the council!" Jared threatened, only to be stopped short by the most vicious glare he had ever seen, and this time it wasn't Seth who gave it. That lone violet eye seemed to burn in anger and made Jared stumble back a bit in shock. And just like that it was gone as Seth tugged Kyler's hand slightly signaling that they should go. Kyler smiled brightly at him and let the taller boy lead, completely ignoring the other three as they slowly walked further and further away.

Jared watched them go in complete shock then anger.

"Im telling Sam, and the council. Seth cannot be allowed to be around a Vampire!" with that he stormed off. Leah made to follow but Jacob's voice stopped her.

"If you fight against Seth on this he will hate you for the rest of his life. I would think about if you could live with that before you jump on Jared's little band wagon, Because as soon as Sam and everyone else knows the truth they will be sides, Sam and everyone who agrees with him, and then there will be Seth." At this Jacobs eyes narrowed and bore into Leah's. "I would think very hard on which side you will chose when that happens." And with that he turned on his heel and went in the direction Kyler and Seth had disappeared to, leaving Leah to think about his words as she walked back to the reservation. She had a lot to think about.

End:

Ok guys, I know things might be moving a little fast but I have a reason for it, which I will make apparent later on. thanks for reading~ any feedback given would be great, till next time.


End file.
